Naruto of the Vault
by Blackreaper11
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Ignored by his family, He will show them just what they lost. Aided by what remains of Vault-Tec, he will become the greatest lifeform, The Alpha.
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fallout

If someone looked into the backyard of the Namikaze estate, then they would see a Blond haired man with blue eyes, chin length bangs and spiky hair and a woman with long red hair and purple eyes, both in their late twenties and encouraging a nine year old girl with long blond hair and purple eyes. These three were Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. These three were the picture of an ideal family, but if one were to look at the roof, they would find a boy with red spiky hair and cold blue eyes. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was not as dumb as the arrogant people in his village liked to believe. He was a very intelligent child. His parents forgot about him a lot, so he would read to pass his time. However, he knew that if he showed this, then the council would take an interest, that would be detrimental to his plans. So, he hid his potential and ideals . In short, nobody had ever known or seen even a glimpse of the real Naruto. This was a result of what he had found out on his sixth birthday.

 **Flashback**

Naruto was practicing his 'Super ninja stealth'. This meant that he was crouched on a tiny awning just outside of the Hokages Office, rather effectively. He heard his father enter his office and was about to go inside and talk to him, until he heard what was being said.

"Minato, are you sure about this?" Asked Kushina, her voice sounding uncertain.

"Yes Kushina, I'm sure. I am officially announcing Narumi as the clan heir at her party tonight." This revelation hit Naruto like a cannonball, because replacing the clan heir, meant that the original clan heir was an exile, no longer part of the family. Kushina seemed to know this too, if her nervousness was any indication.

"Shouldn't you at least tell Naruto about this?" She asked.

"No, Naruto will be happy to have less responsibilities." This was one of the things Naruto hated most about his father. He was always so sure about how his plans would turn out.

( **LATER)**

Narumis Birthday party was in full swing. She was chatting with the children from Knohas prominent clans, such as the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka and Uchiha. Minato and Kushina were talking to the clan heads. And Naruto was leaning up against the wall, quietly observing and waiting. It was during this waiting that two hands were placed into his line of vision. One wearing a steel plated glove, the other adorned with purple nail polish. He heard two quiet "Happy Birthday, Naruto-Kun"s from them as he accepted a kunai pouch and a sheath containing a pure white Katana blade.

Minato coughed to get the attention of everyone in the room.

"Thank you all for coming. I have a big announcement concerning my daughter. From this day forward, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze will be named as my heir and the future clan head." This announcement was greeted with stunned silence. Just as they were about to cheer and congratulate Narumi, a slow, mocking clap came from the wall, along with an empty, hollow laughter. It was with great shock, that the family realised it was coming from Naruto! Minato immediately regretted not talking to his son about it, and tried to lessen the impact.

"Naruto, I know this was sudden, but you have to understand Narumi was the better choice… " This was as far as Minato got before a small iron object struck him in the forehead and landed in his hand. After a few seconds, he realised that it was the ring Naruto had gotten when he was told that in the future, he would lead the clan.

"Okay _Namikaze_ " the name was positively dripping with venom, making Minato recoil. " Then, according to clan laws, I am no longer a child of yours, and have no obligation to stay any longer around you. Good day, _Hokage-Sama."_ Naruto spoke all of this with a calm, but empty stare into the eyes of his former father. After he finished, he strode out of the room with a sense of detached grace.

 **(20 minutes later)**

Naruto had proceeded to leave the house and go to the one place where he could vent his feelings rationally. This, of course meant that he had taken his new katana and was violently chopping down trees inside of the Forest of Death. After felling a particularly tall one, Naruto paused, and saw a trapdoor hidden under the tree, with a gear painted on it, adorned with the number 666. Like the curious six year old he was, he opened the trapdoor and jumped down the surprisingly long drop, cushioning his fall by pushing himself off of the walls of the underground cavern. Channeling chakra to his eyes allowed him to see that he was in a tunnel and at the end of it was a door shaped like the image on the trapdoor, with a large button to the left of it.

"Well, might as well, after all, fortune favours the bold." With that, Naruto pressed the button and watched the door roll to the left, revealing a large metal room with many corridors branching off from it. After entering, Naruto chose one of these corridors at random and followed it to a door that read 'Do Not Enter – Delicate Work'. Being as rational and calculating as he was, Naruto disregarded the sign and went in. Inside he saw many large test tubes, containing monsters of varying shapes and sizes. And in the middle of all of this was a single syringe, filled with venomous green liquid and a note. Picking up the note, Naruto read.

'To any, who have found this lab, my name is Doctor Thomas Mitchell. Inside of this syringe is the answer to any prayers for power, but at a terrible cost. Many of these abominations you see are controlled by instinct, so only an incredibly powerful mind will be able to handle the overload, not to mention the extreme and excruciating agony that will last for 48 hours until the procedure is finished. If you believe that you are worthy and have enough willpower to sustain the torment, then lock in to the table and take the first step on to The Lonesome Road.'

Naruto immediately loaded the syringe and himself, into the machine. He knew what he would do with this power. He would show his fa- no, Namikaze, just what his stupid decision had cost him.

Naruto pushed the button, and the syringe was emptied into his blood stream.

And over two days, the high screams of a child, become the wails of a broken man, and then the roar of a beast.


End file.
